


A story of Kitsunes...

by Operator_Citrus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operator_Citrus/pseuds/Operator_Citrus
Summary: A story made up from our two Kitsunes: David and Tyson. Included with their biographies, and stories that followes.
Relationships: David/Lisa (Married), Tyson/Katherine ? (Married)





	1. David's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being produced in a split POV type fashion by me, and my friend SkullAttack4Hunt on Deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/skullattack4hunt). While both POVs will be included in the story, Tyson's POVs will be posted on his deviantart account (and I might post David's on mines, idk. Here's the link, just in case: https://www.deviantart.com/operator-cirtus |Don't ask why it's "Cirtus", it's meant to say Citrus). There will be grammatical errors during this, but we will try and produce it the best we can. I hope you enjoy this story!

It all started back in 1989, when I was first born in May. I was born from my Father, Roger, and my mother, Hailey Cortana; my biological family. With me was Kassandra, my sister. She called herself "Kasey" in later years. I was born into the influence of Null Space, mostly on the more "red" side of things. There's two factions, three if you include some mercenaries; the Violet Diamonds, and Red Quartz. The mercenaries are the Lapis. Not important right now, but anyways; 

My mother was a Red Quartz Legionary, and I was on my way to becoming one too, until my father, who was a Lapis, presented me to the Guardians of the Diamonds. I was accepted, on the condition that I would fight for them. And so I did. When Hailey knew about how I would fight for the Vlorettians, she supposedly killed my Father, and did something to Kasey that I don't know about. But me? I was something special. Hailey casted me into the river. The last thing she said before I washed down was something in Crimson, which translated to "If your not dedicated to the Legionists, then you are no longer mine. Goodbye 'Son'".  I floated for so long, I don't even know how alligators didn't get me. 

Eventually, I washed down to what would be my new family; Larisa and Jacob. My Foster Mother and Foster Brother. They knew my old family well, so they took me in after they found out what Hailey to me. They even changed my last name to Starland. With them, I was actually loved and cared for, and I was supported as a Diamond. I went to school, got an education, and met the girl of my dreams: 

Lissindira Alra-Dunkirk. Met her around High School, in my Freshmen year. I was in Exceptional Student classes, since I had mental insanity growing up (thanks to Hailey; I had to go to psychiatric therapy thanks to her)! But Lisa knew how to control it. She was the best girl I ever met; she knew my problem and how to help me hold it in, and how to communicate with others. I wanted to date her; I wanted to be with her. There was one problem though; she was in a relationship with a bully, Tucker Johnson. When he noticed that we were getting close, he pulled us further away from each other. He has threatened me, beaten me up- multiple times, and even told lies to her about things I would never do (which she didn't believe except for about a quarter of those lies, which I denied BTW). He never broke my spirit however. The Elite National Honors Society, a school club I was in, helped me through it. Lisa was also in it, hence her helping me so much. We went to prom together. We had so much fun, we had our first kiss during prom night! It was like a dream when that happened. We went on our first date months after that to a pizza place I think. Not our best choice... *****

It was only 3 years after when me and Lisa got engaged in Senior year, after another prom night. We got married after we graduated from College. During that High School Ride, I met up with one of my best friends to this day: Tyson Brikochi, who went by "Shark". He was on the same boat mentally (he knew how to suppress it more though). We did so many things together as friends, I can't remember the many things we did. I even recall going to the amusement park with Lisa and Tyson as a friend's getaway. 

Then, me and Lisa had our children, Luke and Chara. And a few years later, we had Kaiden. Tyson and his girl, Katherine, had two kids, Brayden and Kaitlyn. Luke and Kaitlyn clicked almost instantly, and it was slower for Chara and Brayden. Kaiden found his girl soon. Sylver came in (but that is for later), and so did his girl, which I knew from the Diamond-Quartz war. Again, a story for another day. We all got together, eventually to under one roof, and we just stayed in the houses. 

Amen I guess. A bunch of stuff in between though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The astric is there to cut out a part of the story I would consider fluff. So, here's what it says:
> 
> "Then came the time for a field trip; me, her, and Tucker and his boys, along with a bunch of classmates were going to an Ocean Aquarium Reserve. When we got there, we saw so many things, me and Lisa. However, Tucker decided that enough was enough, and later that night, while I was walking around alone, Tucker and his boys snuck up on me. They beat me up, broke the bones in my body, giving me weird mental impulses, concussing me. I thought that would be it, but they took it WAY too far. They took me to a fountain, dunked my head inside, and held me there until I drowned. And I did. One perk of being a Vlorettian however, was that I could revive myself at will. When Tucker and his boys left me there for 5 hours, I woke up, forcing myself out of the fountain, coughing water. My ears were ringing, my bones were fractured, and I was close to fainting. I heard sirens though. It was around the 4th hour that people were starting to leave, and they couldn't find me while they were calling role. So they got search parties to find me. I eventually found my way back to the bus, and everyone rushed to help me, even Lisa. I told them that Tucker and his boys did it. Cameras even captured it. They were taken in by police, and sent to juvenile for battery, and attemptive murder. I was taken to the hospital. Lisa and Tucker broke up after that."
> 
> There's another part to it, but I won't bother with more useless details that won't end up in the story.


	2. Tyson's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tyson's story.

I was born around 1989 in the month of July on the 30th. My mother was a lead scientist for a lot of places, my father was a martial artist or more preferably a Brikochi. Which is my last name, my full name is Tyson Comatose Brikochi or if I let you it would be "Shark", my parents names were Belle Brikochi and Suimo Brison Brikochi. 

I was around the age of 5 and I was enrolled into a private school, it was pretty boring being re-taught everything throughout the years but at the age of 10 right before my next year of school began, I was walking around the forest in my backyard studying all the life there but I heard a gun-shot from a distance, I walked up to see what animals were being hunted, I know dumb move, I found out, and a bullet hit my left eye. My body felt...energized, furious, and stressed, my body’s muscles swolled up as my eyes went a bright gold and same as my hair, I yelled in rage and ran towards the poachers, I apparently killed both but before I could kill the third one my body went back to its original shape and I blacked out.

Hours later I woke up with a different view, I could see the time in its hours, minutes, seconds, and millisecond, the view was clear with a slight tint of red I could identify everyone just by looking at their face, speaking of faces mine felt a bit heavier than last time, the nurse explained to my parents that they had to put a visor on my face to prevent any outbursts. I sat up as I looked around, I touched a button on the side and the color changed, I looked at the selection I had and stuck with the red. I then looked around more and then I saw the model number I was assigned with, it was proto-type model that the government was working on, it was model number AAA-100-00, apparently the only model let out to the public. 

I walk out of the hospital after my parents sign some forms and my Dad talks to me about what I would like to do for High-School if that time were to come since he thinks I’m smart enough and ready enough to talk about that. I decided I wanted to go to public school when that were to come and he and my Mom agree after they discuss it.

Another set of years later, I’m in High-School now and I find myself to be relatively quiet with my visor now being model number: AGZ-198-67 and Mom has unfortunately died, and Father is nowhere to be found. I have no friends in the school and the only time I find myself talking is when I am answering a simple question, whenever I try talking to people to make friends I always end up sounding like I’m struggling to breathe, but after P.E. before the bell rang, some moron shoved me into the stone wall, punched my gut twice, punched me across the face, then before he could punch me square in the face someone shouted “Hey!” me and the guy looked at the direction the sound came from and it was someone I would hang out with on the regular after-ward, David Starland. He walked up to the guy and talked to him about what I did which the guy thought I had thrown a dodge-ball at his friend at full force. I thank David saying my first set of words outside of answering questions. I have a brother but he vanished like Dad did.

Me and David do live our lives to the fullest, we do have kids later but we’ll take this road slowly and surely, telling you the story to the best detail imaginable.


End file.
